


CASTAWAY

by PERCYVOL6



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PERCYVOL6/pseuds/PERCYVOL6
Summary: how'd we drift so far away, from where we left off yesterday?
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s), Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin





	1. 1 – updates about life lol, xo

I could start by telling you my name, my age, and a little bit about my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.  
At this time, I didn't know what was going to happen. Anyway, so, as I was saying, I could start by introducing myself, but I'm quite lazy actually, so I guess we'll see later. Honestly, that's so stupid. How could I be this stupid?  
No, this is not your typical sappy love story, everyone pretends they hate but they secretly love reading while no one is watching. Believe me, this is worse. I sent a text message to my best friends “i think he's going to break up with me, sooner than what i had planned” and another one right after, in which they could read “updates about life lol, xo.” Which went smoother than what I had expected, for real.  
She did not facetime me when they read my texts, they just texted back “what do you mean you dumb slut? I thought YOU were going to break up with him first”. Thinking about it, it didn't go smoothly, I guess they was just as lazy as I was so she sent a text instead of, you know, looking for the green app, searching my name in their contacts, pressing the "calling" button and wait for me to connect. Yeah, sending a text is WAY easier and faster.  
Back to what they texted me back, yes, I was supposed to break up with him. I mean, why should I stay with him when I don't even love him? Yeah yeah, I can hear what you're saying already "that's some slutty thing to do" BLAH-BLAH-BLAH. If I'm being honest, I do not care what you think, because I had already set my mind on this, and again, why would I stay with him when I don't LOVE him? That's what I thought. I didn't want to be painted as the heartless girl again, so I decided that snapping his heart in two wouldn't hurt. I even planned a date, not a date like a rendezvous, but a date like, I was planning on breaking up with him in 2 months from now on. We’ve been together for the past year, and I didn't want it to last any longer.  
Yeah, I'll admit I have a tendency of getting together with people (ladies and gays, here's an information about me, I am pansexual, and if you're homophobic, you can gently fuck off) and then break their hearts in pieces when they'd grow too attached. What'd you want me to do about it? I'm a Scorpio. If you didn't notice, that's how people view us, poor Scorpios, we do stuff and then bam, we act like that because we're "poisonous little creatures." One of my exes told me that once, right when she understood I was breaking up with her, after we, after I got laid. My bad. But she was really REALLY getting on my nerves.  
Anyway, I thought, stupid thought by the way, look where it got us, I thought it would be best for me to break up with him, boy was I wrong. Little did I know he was the one breaking me first.  
_______  
hi, this is weird, it's been quite a long time since I last wrote something (idk, maybe 3/4 years?) on my own. and I usually write in French. I don't know where this thing is heading and i don't even know if it'll ever be published, 

love


	2. 2 – percabeth breakdown

We met a year ago, when I turned 21. I was in a pub, doing vodka shots and eating at the same time so I wouldn't get wasted that easily, blasting music so hard I bet my ears were actually bleeding and it was bothering the other booths, plus I was reading one of my favourite book series, which is Percy Jackson and The Olympians.  
I was having a Percabeth breakdown, breakdown that was horrifying because I'm an ugly crier.  
Imagine yourself entering that particular pub because you have your habits there, you scan the room for an empty booth and see a girl crying you have no idea why, that same girl you're looking at is also reading, doing vodka shots, eating and blasting music on top of that. Yeah, I wouldn't approach myself either.   
But it's not my fault Percabeth set up my romantic standards that high. If I were being honest - which I am - they invented the terms 'soulmateism' and 'powercouple', look at them going through hell (they literally did) and high water.   
It always goes like that anyway, at first, I'm all smiles, and then, my heart breaks and I start crying. At this point, I was tipsy and that made my breakdown even worse. I probably yelled something like "YGHEHHEHEHE WHERE IS MY PERCY JACKSON!!!!". Don't worry, the owner of the pub knows me and she knows I'm weird, so do the regulars.   
So, as I was saying, at this point, I was tipsy, and then, HE entered or he entered a couple minutes ago? I don’t know for sure. Not going to lie, I did not notice him directly. I was having an OTP breakdown, remember? And he was your average white, blonde, tall, Australian-looking guy, not for me. But I guess me being the good-looking girl I was struck him, right? Right? That must have been it, since he kept staring at me, at first it was cute but then it became plainly weird. Did I have something on my face? Oh yeahhhhhh, tears, rolling down my cheeks, me making awful noises, basically me just existing. I knew it wasn’t about my looks. Which is worse, the first impression you give someone is you not being at your best? 100% would not recommend.   
So, he slid in my booth, and he waited for me to react, while I waited for him to leave when he’d understand I wouldn’t react to him sliding in my booth. When, after 10 long and excruciating minutes (he’s persistent, I have to give him that), the whole “I saw you but I’m so not going to react and basically ignore your ass, so please leave me alone” act did not work, I took an earbud off, I looked him dead in the eye and I said “Are you lost, baby girl?”. He looked surprised by what I had just said, honestly, I would’ve been the same but it’s whatever. But I wanted to say this lame pick-up line I saw in a movie for so long, it was the per-fect time to use it.  
I tried to sound serious, I really did, but I guess seeing him so unsettled by this made me lose it and I started laughing, not a cute laugh, mind you. But a really loud laugh, the one that makes the person sitting in front of you laugh as well. Guess what? He DID laugh. Looking at him closer, he was more handsome than what I thought.   
He had a pair of tired blue eyes, blonde hair, fine yet sharp edges, a turned-up nose, a stubble that didn’t quite match the colour of his hair, a couple of tattoos and the saddest smile I had ever seen in my entire life. It was sad, because, well he smiled a little, not showing the crinkles that appear when you smile for real, and the smile didn’t last more than a fraction of seconds. You could see he had been hurt and was still trying to figure out how to move on from that pain he once felt.   
I didn’t realise his hands were under the table of the booth until he presented me his right hand, for me to shake it. He merely said “Hi, I’m Luke. Luke Hemmings”.   
And he waited, again, for me to react. I still didn’t want to, but I shook his hand and said “nice to meet you, Luke”. I wasn’t feeling like telling him who I was right away, instead I just said “will you be my boyfriend?”. He nodded positively.

THE END  
_______  
Yes, we still don’t know what the main character’s name is, but isn’t it fun? Spoiler alert, it’s not lol.  
Didn’t want to spoil the ending two lines above, but since this is my section, I can tell you that they got married once they got out of the pub, had 6 children and lived happily ever after (no)


	3. 3 – but I don’t even know your name

“Hi, I’m Luke. Luke Hemmings”, he introduced himself. To which I answered “Will you be my boyfriend?”. He nodded positively, sign that he wanted to be with me forever.  
I lied; he didn’t accept my offer of being together. Kind of sad if you ask me, but since no one asked, I guess it’s free opinion and free champagne for everyone! No, I’m joking, I can’t afford champagne, are you crazy? I’m only 21, a disoriented student who doesn’t know what will happen next in her life.   
“Are you going to tell me your name then?” he asked me, but it was really difficult to understand what he was saying, mainly because of his accent, was he an Aussie guy for real? I had to pause my music and take off my second earbud to understand clearly what he said. Thank god, he repeated himself; asking me once again to introduce myself. I looked down at my book, closed it and decided to give him a chance.  
“No, not yet. Where’s the fun of me telling you right away my name?” I said, forcing onto him my fake posh accent. I do have the British accent, it’s always so funny to start talking posh to foreigners, they get confused easily. Unfortunately for me, Luke, I think that’s his name, didn’t seem impressed by my accent, I felt that my answer upset him and I was playing with his last nerve. I could feel that he was close to leaving me hanging, just like that. But sir, you were the one disturbing me in the first place, be a little more patient. I looked at him up and down and I guess he understood that he had not to leave if he wanted me to talk.  
“So”, I started, “Luke, right?”   
“Yes”, he smiled a little.   
“Who are you?”  
“What do you mean?” he sounded surprised. I had to concentrate to understand him. No offence but I don’t understand when people say the British and Australian accents are the same. All I could hear was ‘wot iou min?’   
“I mean, who are you? What’s your favourite colour? Favourite movie? The light stuff before.” I simply stated.  
“The light stuff before what?” he seemed genuinely confused but maybe it was all an act.  
“Well, we’re not going to talk about our trauma right away, are we?”. Dammit, I didn’t have any vodka shot left to do to look badass.   
I raised my hand, snapped my finger and made a 4 with my fingers. The bartender understood and prepared 4 vodka shots. 2 for me, 2 for Luke.   
The look Luke had on his face made me smile, maybe I was after all looking badass.   
The waiter – Jason – finally came with our shots and I gave Luke the ones I ordered for him.   
“What is that?”  
“Vodka” I merely said, and followed by doing one shot. “Don’t tell me you don’t like vodka!” I said mockingly.   
“What it is that you like then?” I broke the silence, trying to diffuse the tension.  
“I like tequila.” I winced, this one’s a nasty one. This drink was MADE for broken people. Couldn’t get more cliché than that.  
“Two shots of tequila for you then” I snapped my finger again and I said “Two Ts for the young man please”  
Jason came again, smiled flirty with me but I couldn’t, not in front of my guest.   
I placed now the two shots of tequila and took one of his vodka shots. More for me anyway.   
I had to be cautious and careful now, I didn’t want to be wasted, I wasn’t sure if Luke would take me home or something, you know what I mean.   
“How’d you do that? The whole finger-snapping thing”. I definitely looked badass and I could tell he was impressed.  
“I’m a regular.”  
“But how old are you? You seem so… young.” The way he said it, what was that supposed to mean?   
“I’m the one asking questions.” He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.   
“I’m sorry, how am I supposed to, get to know you, if you’re the one asking questions?”   
“Could you like, repeat what you just said, so I can have a better understanding of what you’re saying?” I exclaimed. So, he did, slowly.  
“I’m clearly the leading person in this conversation” I chuckled.  
He finally drank one of his shots and I couldn’t help but smile, he was like a baby who had tried vegetables for the first time. He caught me smiling and started smiling too.   
“The light stuff then?” he asked, smirking.   
I looked down at my watch and gasped. I couldn’t listen to his answers. It was Monday, I had class tomorrow at 8:30 sharp. Yes, I’m an irresponsible girl - woman - for going out on a Monday night, and what about it? To be fair, it was only 10PM  
I started gathering my stuff, rambling about how sorry I was and, in a rush, because I had forgotten for a moment, I was a student.   
“I’ll see you around, Luke.”  
“But I don’t even know your name.”

_______  
Hey, this is still weird, I honestly don’t know where this is going. Sorry, this is long and all, not much going on. See you soon loves.


End file.
